<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saviour by Kattwyllie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760609">Saviour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie'>Kattwyllie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Stalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*in terms of the “stalking” tag, more like, being followed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saviour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of the things you hated most about living in New York was every single time an old school/college friend (or even a past work colleague) decided to play tourist, you always got stuck giving more than enough travel guide advice. You were at least thankful that you lived in a small one bedroom apartment that lacked space for an air mattress (or so you claimed), avoiding unwanted house guests you hadn’t seen in years. More often than not they’d text you a couple of times during the trip to ask for last minute tips or directions that you’d end up replying to, and on the rare occasion they’d start to try and insist you come out with them. Which usually meant they wanted you to play in person tour guide which you hated even more, luckily you were able to use work as an excuse to not go.</p><p>Until now of course, some old Sorority Sisters were in town for a Stagette weekend and <em>insisting</em> that you join them for a couple of their nights out. You managed to barter with them until Kelly, the bride, accepted that you’d stop in on their pub crawl at one of the more upscale lounges that thankfully, wasn’t too far from your apartment. They were meeting for dinner first, and hitting a club right after, then swapping it up for a bit of a quieter atmosphere at Castell Rooftop Lounge where you’d meet them, hoping they weren’t too plastered already.</p><p>You dilly-dallied a little bit getting ready, expecting them to be behind schedule, and were pleasantly surprised when they were actually there when you arrived. The table had a few snack foods and desserts to share, along with multiple jugs of sangria. Kelly greeted you with a shriek, pulling you into a tight hug as you bid her congratulations, greeting the rest of the girls. Some of them you knew from school, some of them were Kelly’s newer friends. You reacquainted yourselves, relaxing over the drinks as you chatted over various things, mainly wedding involved. </p><p>Throughout the evening the table attracted more than enough attention from the other patrons, not only was it decked out in decoration, but the girls were all dressed up, and the bar had supplied a Stagette “scavenger hunt” of sorts to help keep the festive mood going. (An expensive yet highly unneeded add on if anyone asked your opinion). You opted to keep to yourself, not being anywhere <em>near</em> intoxicated enough to let a stranger autograph your boob, or have a twerking contest, none of this was really your style. A couple of the more shy girls at the table stuck with you and you were thankful for Kelly not insisting that everyone participate, at least you weren’t alone. </p><p>Naturally, this didn’t rid you completely of attention, a small handful of douchey men sauntering up to the table at random intervals. You politely declined all advances with an awkward laugh, suggesting they go talk to the other girls from the party. A man who introduced himself as Bryce, more than suggested that you join him for a dance, you declined again, but he stuck around a bit, trying to engage with you more until Kelly drug you up to the bar screeching about how hot he was and how you <em>needed</em> to give him a chance. She pouted like a toddler until you rolled your eyes, huffing in defeat and made your way back to the table where a round of shots had been dropped off, thankfully, Bryce seemed to have lost interest.</p><p>It was only temporary though, he popped up a few minutes later, grin on his face asking if he could at least buy you a drink. You tried to roll your eyes but Kelly was shoving you out of your chair faster than you could protest. As much as she thought it was a good idea, she was drunk, and you got a bad vibe from this guy, trying to stay out of his reach while you followed him up to the bar.</p><p>Opting for a tequila shot to try and get out of there as fast as possible, you tossed it back, internally grumbling when Bryce started to sneak in some small talk. Not wanting to piss someone like him off you did your best to be what you called ‘<em>professionally friendly’ </em>the type where you’re nice, but not overly smiley and you definitely stay away from any and all physical touch. He laid on the normal sleazy pick up lines, asking what such a pretty girl was doing out without your boy (it was a Stagette…), how you were the prettiest in the room, (not true..), that it was a shame he’d never seen you around here before (for a reason..and he certainly wouldn’t be seeing you again). He got another round of shots that you sighed over, but accepted, asking the bartender for a water while Bryce was busy checking out another girl’s ass. You tried to weasel your way back to the table but Kelly found her way back up to the bar, reminding you to ‘<em>have a little fun’</em> urging you closer to Bryce before throwing back a shot and vanishing in a flurry of drunken giggles.</p><p>You briefly heard Bryce talking to the bartender while you distracted yourself with your phone, turning your back to the man hoping that he’d catch the eye of someone who was actually interested instead so you could make your escape. After a minute his hand curled around your shoulder to turn you around, you shivered, shaking his grip off you. He gave you a sleazy grin, sliding a pink cocktail toward you. You cocked a brow, there was no way you were this dumb, you shot him an apologetic smile, gesturing to your phone, saying there was an emergency and you had to run.</p><p>Before he could even get a word in you darted from the bar, grabbing your purse and saying goodbye to the girls who were paying enough attention to even realize. Kelly pleaded with you to stay but you feigned the same emergency, promising that you’d text her tomorrow about going to Times Square with them (you wouldn’t. Not that it mattered, they were all too hungover to move anyway).</p><p>Somehow being out in the fresh air of the city streets relaxed you, a sigh of relief escaping your lungs as you shook out of your club-goer personality, ready to head home and change into sweats. You never minded walking home at night, it wasn’t that late yet, the streets still had a number of people out and about and honestly, it was better than taking the subway or paying for a cab. </p><p>You headed halfway down the block before ducking into an alleyway, knowing cutting through it would save you at least ten minutes on your walk time. You jumped a little bit when a back door of a sushi restaurant flew open, the chef swinging a bag of garbage into the dumpster without even noticing you. Despite it being nothing, you couldn’t help but feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand up, quickly glancing over your shoulder you caught the sight of a few shadowy forms back near the street, it looked like they were just smokers from a nearby bar, so you shook it off. That didn’t stop you from hearing the footsteps echoing your own against the darkened walls of the building, you skipped a couple of steps, eager to at least be under the street lamps again. </p><p>It was half a block later you’d decided that the person behind you was definitely following you, conveniently avoiding the circles of light on the street. Every time you risked a glance over your shoulder they were nothing but a shadowy form, and of course, you were now in a more residential area, other people on the street far and few between. Not wanting to lead whoever this was straight to your apartment building you began a bit of a sporadic route, hoping to make it back to a main drag before he caught up with you. As you rounded a corner you checked out of the side of your eye and your heart jumped into your throat, he was in full view of a car’s headlights this time, your suspicions confirmed, it was Bryce, he’d clearly followed you out of the bar. Worse than that, he was catching up with you, and your damn stilettos were doing <em>nothing</em> to help with the situation.</p><p>You were doing your best not to panic, debating between ducking down a slightly darker side street that you knew would take you straight back to the bar street, or keeping going straight and stay more well lit but it would take three blocks longer. A laugh broke into your concentration and you spotted its source, a small blonde woman around your age, dog on leash no doubt for a late night pee break, and who you assumed was her boyfriend with her. They were a quarter of the way down the side street, Bryce was less than a block away from you now.</p><p>Darting down towards them you shouted, </p><p>“Oh my God! Katie! It’s so good to see you!” You launched against her, ever thankful that she didn’t hesitate to wrap an arm around you in return as you shakily whispered, “<em>please</em> help me this guy’s been following me since I left the bar. I didn’t realize it at first, it’s been like, six blocks. I don’t want him to know where I live.”</p><p>“Don’t worry honey, we’ve got you.” She whispered back, then raised her voice back to normal, the side street letting it bounce off the walls, echoing loud enough for Bryce to hear. “I’m so glad you caught me on my way out! Thanks for letting me steal your man for the night.” You did your best to not laugh awkwardly as the silver haired man wrapped you into a side hug, kissing your cheek, neither of them missed the way Bryce had followed you down the street.</p><p>“You have fun tonight sweetheart?” He asked, beaming down at you, and you swore, if you hadn’t been scared for your life, you would’ve melted at those baby blues.</p><p>“Yeah, it was great.” You muster up a smile. Sonny could feel you still shaking slightly, especially as the other man got closer to you. Amanda muttered quietly, leaning to scratch Frannie’s ears, as if she was talking to the dog,</p><p>“Walk her home Carisi, but don’t go direct.”</p><p>“Rollins, what about you?”</p><p>“I’ve got Frannie.” She shrugged, “besides..” she discreetly pushed back the side of her coat, the briefest glint of metal and gold reflected off her belt. </p><p>You let out a large shaky sigh of relief, not only had you managed to find someone to save your ass, you’d managed to stumble upon an off duty cop. There certainly was someone watching out for you tonight.</p><p>“I’ll see you for brunch tomorrow right?” The blonde smiled at you, knowing if she established confirmed plans for early the next morning, this creep would be less likely to try and track you down thinking you had someone waiting for you.</p><p>“Yeah! Nine at Sarabeth’s right?” She nodded.</p><p>“Night Sonny! You two get home safe!”</p><p>“Course.” He shot her a dopey grin, securing his arm around your shoulders. You jumped when Frannie started to bark aggressively, Bryce had reached where the three of you were. He scurried away from the lunging dog, shooting a half glare at Amanda that she returned with even more vigour. </p><p>Amanda crossed into the grassy spot meant for pets to use, her original intent, giving Sonny a nod and he directed you back to the street you’d come from. You simply followed his lead, hoping that if he was friends with a cop, you could trust him.</p><p>“Thank you.” You practically whimpered out when you’d reached a well lit street, your voice shaking as your resolve broke. He could feel your body tensing more under his arm, and directed you to a park bench, sitting you down on it while he crouched in front of you.</p><p>“Hey, hey…it’s okay. You did exactly what you should’a done, a lotta people wouldn’t’ve been that smart. Ya got good instincts.” He squeezed your knee and you took a deep breath.</p><p>“What about your girlfriend?” You nodded back towards the direction you’d come from and he laughed.</p><p>“‘Manda’s not my girlfriend, she’s my partner.”</p><p>“There’s a difference?” Your brow scrunched and he chuckled again.</p><p>“Work partner.” He pulled a business card out of the inside of his jacket pocket that you took with a slightly less shaky hand than before, “Detective Dominick Carisi, but call me Sonny.” God, there was that adorable grin again.</p><p>“Y/n.” You smiled.</p><p>“Well Y/n,” he pushed up to standing again, extending an arm toward you, “there’s a little café around the corner. What’d’ya say we grab ya a tea to calm down and then I’ll walk ya home.”</p><p>“You really don’t have to.” You protested as you accepted the help up, blushing when he kept his arm linked in yours.</p><p>“On the contrary, your chances of running into another dashingly handsome detective if I leave are slim to none.” You laughed, shaking your head at him, and he smiled at the genuine smile on your cheeks, the nervousness and panic having escaped your body</p><p>“Fine. But it’s my treat, I insist.”</p><p>Sonny admitted defeat, letting you pick up the tab for a couple of teas and cupcakes at the spoken of café. Honestly, you’d made it nearly full circle at this point, only a few doors down from the bar you’d started this whole ordeal at. Being the detective he was, your little coffee break started with him jotting down as much information as you had on your stalker, name, what he said he did for a living and a description. Sonny didn’t want to freak you out or anything, but if this prick tried it with you and didn’t succeed, there was a pretty high chance he’d try it with someone else. And at least this way they’d have a start if a victim popped up the next day.</p><p>Thankfully the cop talk didn’t last too long and he was quick to direct the conversation away from it, asking where’d you’d been earlier that night. You rolled your eyes as you retold the events and he laughed at the distaste oozing off of you at the idea of giant bachelorette weekends. You found it surprisingly easy to talk to him, he was super friendly and chatty, and now that you’d calmed down you were able to really appreciate just how cute he was.<br/>It wasn’t until the lights began to flick off on the other side of the café that both your heads shot up, sheepishly realizing you were the only two people left and the poor teenager behind the counter just wanted to go home. You left a few bills on the table as an apology tip, hurrying out of the café. Sonny linked your arms through his again as you lead him the short walk back to your apartment. He insisted on walking you right to your door which didn’t surprise you and you didn’t protest, simply turning to him once you’d unlocked the door.</p><p>“Thank you, again. I really don’t know what I would’ve done if I hadn’t seen you guys.”</p><p>“Anytime Doll,” your cheeks heated at the endearment, “just doin’ my job.”</p><p>“Thank Detective Rollins for me too. If she had freaked over that hug it would’ve blown everything.”</p><p>“Nah, Frannie would’a had your back no matter what.” You both chuckled over that, a somewhat awkward but relaxed pause taking over before he spoke again, “uh-feel free to text or call if you need anything.” He said in reference to the card he’d given you.</p><p>“Well uhm…” you stalled, “I am a little short on groceries…”</p><p>“What, ya want a chaperone?” He teased and you laughed.</p><p>“I was thinking maybe more like lunch? If you happen to be free sometime soon?”</p><p>“Yeah!” He replied probably a little too enthusiastically, “I’d love to! Uh…Thursday?”</p><p>“Sounds perfect.” You smiled, “I’ll text ya. Get home safe Sonny.”</p><p>“I will. See ya Thursday.” </p><p>He waited until you’d at least stepped into your apartment before turning back down the hall, grinning when he glanced over his shoulder and saw you watching him walk away, blushing when he caught you. You gave a small wave before shutting and latching the door. </p><p>Sure, the Stagette had stunk, and your night had the risk to be even worse, but running into Sonny and Amanda had certainly turned your night around. You certainly wouldn’t have met someone like him at the bar, and now you had something to look forward to that would happily split up your work week.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>